Janus ou la cruauté sort de la bouche des enfants
by Titou Moony
Summary: ONESHOT 'Promenonsnous, dans les bois...'Remus s'enfonça dans la forêt, sans savoir que cette nuitlà, le loup ne dormait pas...En revenant à l'école il devra maintenant se méfier d'un monstre plus cruel encore que le loup:l'Homme.


_Janus_

Ou

La vérité ne sort pas toujours de la bouche des enfants, mais la cruauté, bien souvent.

**_N Titou : _**Et oui !^^ C'est moi qui revient avec une nouvelle histoire, pour remercier ceux qui ont reviewé « mon caprice : un maraudeur » et qui m'ont permis de dépasser les cents reviews !^^ Je vous adore !^^

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien est à moi, à part l'intrigue et quelques persos, ainsi que Remus Lupin. (Non, non, je ne prends pas mes rêves pour des réalités, je lui ai demandé, et il a accepté d'être « ma chose » ! SI, si ! Pourquoi vous me croyez pas ? é__è ^________^)

**_Spéciale dédicace :_** Ce chapitre est dédicacée à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour « Mon Caprice : un maraudeur » car c'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir permis de dépasser les cents reviews que je met ce one-shot !^^

**_Remerciement :_** à Werwolf, alias Lup, qui a corrigé ce long chapitre de plus de trente pages en moins d'une journée !^^ Gros merci à toi !^^

Bon, maintenant, place à l'histoire !^^

***

**_                PREMIER ACTE : Attrapes-moi si tu peux…_**

***

_« Promenons-nous…dans les bois…_

_Pendant que le loup… n'y est pas…_

_Si le loup… y était…_

_Il nous man-ge-rait ! »_

La petite fille chantonnait en courant, avec un débit haché. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle, sans s'arrêter de chanter la comptine. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs et bouclés qu'elle avait en partie ramené à l'arrière avec une petite pince. 

         En voyant un garçon courir dans sa direction, elle recommença à courir, sans s'arrêter de chanter en boucle et à tue-tête la chanson en respirant dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait courir vite, très vite. Elle était agile et sa petite taille et son effronterie lui permettaient de passer partout. Le garçon qui courait était plus grand et il courait vite, mais elle passa derrière le mur du préau et elle se colla contre le mur sombre. Le garçon arriva et continua sa course. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de partir dans le sens inverse.

         Et soudain elle _le_ vit. Il courait après les filles mais les attrapaient rarement. Pourtant c'était celui qui courait le plus vite. Mais quand il commençait à courir après elles, les filles arrêtaient de courir, pour lui permettre de les rattraper…

         Et elle comprenait toutes ces filles… Elle-même savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est qu'il l'embrasse… D'ailleurs, il était la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de jouer à ce jeu, comme la plupart des autres filles…Elle préférait les « loups » normaux, où il suffisait juste d'attraper les garçons, que le « loup calinou *» qu'elle trouvait vraiment gênant…

         Mais en jouant à ce jeu, il y avait une minime chance qu'il l'attrape et qu'il lui donne un baiser sur la joue… Et même s'il y avait le petit risque qu'elle se fasse attraper par quelqu'un d'autre, elle jouait quand même… L'espoir fait vivre… Et dans le cas de Remus Lupin, l'espoir faisait vivre bien des cœurs…

         La jeune fille après qui il courait, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la suivait, ralentit considérablement son rythme, avec l'espoir d'être rattrapée. Mais quand il vit cela, le jeune et mignon garçon blond aux magnifiques yeux gris argents arrêta sa course et poursuivit quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aimait pas les victoires faciles…

         La jeune fille sembla terriblement déçue, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Et Saraphina la comprenait complètement. Tout à l'heure elle avait essayé d'appâter le jeune garçon en ralentissant son rythme, et ça n'avait pas marché non plus…  mais la petite Nina était pleine de ressource, et en l'occurrence, elle était prête à les déployer pour avoir enfin la récompense… Elle rougit en imaginant comment cela serait si il l'attrapait, et elle commença à courir.

         Elle courait vite, mais pas autant que lui. Et ça elle l'avait compris. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ralentir, il finirait par l'attraper… Au contraire, il faudrait qu'elle accélère pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression qu'elle l'ait fait exprès. Et aussi parce que Nina voulait préserver les apparences… Jamais elle n'aurait avoué à quelqu'un qu'elle rêvait de finir sa vie avec le mignon blond !

         Le problème, en fait, c'était qu'il la remarque et qu'il commence à courir après elle. Mais elle le résolut plus facilement qu'elle le pensait. Au moment où il se désintéressait de la fille après qui il courait, elle passa à quelques mètres de lui et lui fit une grimace :

_ Attrape-moi si tu peux ! dit-elle avant de commencer à courir le plus vite possible.

         Au début, elle crut qu'il n'allait pas la suivre. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il marchait simplement d'un pas calme avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta net.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te laisse prendre de l'avance. Sinon je t'attraperais trop facilement… dit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur, tu connais le jeu du chat et de la souris ? C'est toujours le chat qui gagne !

         Elle éclata de rire et commença à courir le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression de l'avoir facilement… Elle n'était pas une gourde !

         Mais il courait vite. Il avait beau lui avoir laissé de l'avance, elle le sentait qui se rapprochait. Et son cœur battait anormalement vite, et cela n'était pas seulement dû à la course… Puis soudainement, plus rien. Elle se retourna. Il n'était plus là. Peut-être qu'il en avait eu marre de courir… Elle sentit son coeur se briser en petit morceaux… et soudainement, elle s'aperçut qu'il était _devant_ elle. Et l'air aussi étonné qu'elle. Mais il se reprit vite, et courut après elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus…

_ Ca y est ! Je t'ai eu ! dit-il avec un sourire en lui attrapant le bras, je t'avais dit que je gagnerais, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui… C'est bon…. N'en rajoute pas une couche non plus, bougonna-t-elle, en essayant de cacher sa satisfaction et la lueur de victoire qui brillait dans ses yeux.

_ Tu cours vite, dit-il simplement.

         Soudainement il rougit :

_ Au fait, je suis obligé de t'embrasser ? Je veux dire… D'habitude j'essaie d'éviter, j'avais oublié qu'on jouait pas simplement au Loup, je suis désol

_ Non, c'est pas grave, c'est le jeu. Et ben oui, c'est obligatoire, si tu le fais pas… quelque chose de pas bien arrivera ! Et peut-être qu'on aura plus le droit de jouer avec les autres !

         Il parut légèrement sceptique et hésitant, et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec angoisse… Il _devait_ l'embrasser normalement, non ?

_ Après tout, c'est le jeu, non ? dit-il en haussant les épaules.

         Et il se pencha sur elle et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre sa joue. Elle avait l'impression de voler, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en rougissant. Elle lui fit un grand sourire :

_ Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, non ?

         Il rougit en souriant et ils se séparèrent dans deux directions différentes…

         Saraphina Kildami, appelée plus souvent « Phina » ou « Nina » était une jolie fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux noirs. Elle avait un teint mat et elle était agile. Elle était dans une école primaire un peu spéciale… En effet, elle habitait dans un village où il y avait plusieurs familles sorcières, et même si il y avait des moldus, ils avaient tous de la famille proche sorcière, ce qui fait que tout le monde connaissait la magie…

         Elle-même était de naissance sorcière. Sa mère était une Marocaine qui s'était mariée avec son père, un anglais, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. 

         Pour ses six ans, et son entrée en primaire, elle avait reçu un petit journal intime. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à le tenir régulièrement, mais si quelqu'un l'ouvrait il se serait aperçu qu'il était bien rempli, et que le prénom « Remus » ressortait toutes les lignes. A chaque fois qu'il se passait quelques chose, comme un frôlement de main, ou un sourire, ou encore mieux un échange de parole, entre Nina et le garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés, il était consigné avec précision et moult détails dans le journal.

         Nina sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait écrire le soir dans son journal… Elle recommença à courir car Martin était entrain de la poursuivre.

         Martin était le meilleur ami de Remus. Tous les deux étaient les deux chefs de la classe. En fait, non. Remus était de loin le chef de la classe, respecté par les garçons et admiré par les filles, et Martin était son bras droit.

         En fait, Nina n'aimait pas beaucoup Martin, elle le trouvait trop collant… Il voulait tout le temps l'embrasser, et ça l'agaçait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était moche, car il était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux châtains foncés, mais c'est qu'il était… un peu étouffant. Et puis, il n'y avait que Remus qui avait grâce à ses yeux.

         Soudain, un grand sifflement. Aussitôt les rôles s'inversèrent et les filles commencèrent à courir après les garçons. Et la situation prit une tournure plutôt comique.

         Aussitôt l'attention de toutes les filles, à part Marta et Audrey qui couraient derrière Martin, se tourna vers Remus, qui eut un instant l'impression de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir une proie traquée par une douzaine de chasseurs…

         Et il commença à courir. Il courait vite, mais il y avait quand même beaucoup de files et il pouvait difficilement changer de direction… Et les filles semblaient avoir retrouvé toute leur énergie. Car il pouvait peut-être essayer de ne pas les attraper, mais elles, elles ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper…

         Le groupe passa à toute allure devant l'instituteur, Maître Bonneteau, qui les regarda en étouffant un ricanement. Il était de notoriété publique que Bonneteau, un cracmol, n'aimait pas ses élèves.

         La course-poursuite continua, et Remus pria silencieusement en courant pour que Sacha, une des grandes qui avait un sifflet, annonce la fin du jeu… Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas envie de se laisser attraper…

          Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à ce jeu déj ? Ah oui… Déjà parce que Martin voulait absolument y jouer, pour Merlin seul savait quelle raison, et aussi… Et bien parce qu'il arriverait peut-être à attraper Nina. Il rougit légèrement en pensant à elle, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et ses grands yeux, et surtout son sourire…

          Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y avait malheureusement très peu de chance que ce soit elle qui l'attrape cette fois-ci… S'il ralentissait, quelqu'un d'autre l'attraperait, il en était malheureusement conscient. Et il y avait même de grandes chances que ce soit Jenny, la grande et imposante Jenny, qui semblait vouloir_ absolument_ l'attraper… Ce dont il se serait bien passé.

         Et finalement sa délivrance fut donnée par le coup de sifflet sec de M. Bonneteau. Et comme les enfants commencèrent à grommeler, il dit sèchement :

_ Je me fiche royalement de quel peut-être le jeu auquel vous jouez. La récréation est finie, c'est tout.

         Pour il ne savait quelle raison, M. Bonneteau regarda alors sèchement Remus, comme si c'était lui qui s'était plaint, alors que le garçon avait certainement été le seul à voir avec joie la fin de la récré arriver (même si la fin en question avait cinq minutes d'avance…)

         Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Martin vint le voir avec enthousiasme. Remus sourit avec complicité à son meilleur ami :

_ Quel est la prochaine farce que tu as prévue ? 

         Martin prit une mine blessée, mais ses yeux souriaient :

_ Je ne pense pas qu'à faire des farces ! Et là en l'occurrence, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais qu'on propose à Saraphina de la raccompagner... On n'habite pas très loin de chez elle, ça fait pas un très gros détour.

         Martin regarda Remus avec espoir et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Martin voulait-il raccompagner Nina ? Il ne voulait quand même pas lui faire une mauvaise blague, non ? Puis il haussa les épaules en songeant que jamais Martin n'oserait faire une farce sans le prévenir et il acquiesça.

_ D'accord. Tu lui as demand ? demanda Remus avec suspicion.

         Il savait que Nina n'appréciait pas particulièrement Martin, et il faut dire que Martin la collait beaucoup, ceci expliquant peut-être cela… Et il avait de sérieux doute sur si elle accepterait de marcher avec lui…

_ Non, mais on va aller lui demander… Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra bien ! dit Martin avec optimisme.

         Remus sourit et haussa les épaules avec défaitisme en suivant son ami, toujours son demi-sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hey ! Saraphina !

         Remus grimaça. Phina _détestait_ son prénom. C'était déjà un mauvais début. Celle-ci se retourna en fronça les sourcils. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer pour son ami. Ou était-ce pour lui ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Martin ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien que Remus et moi on te raccompagne ce soir ?

         Remus se sentit bêtement rougir. La jolie brunette hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement sourire et accepter :

_ Si tu veux. On s'attend à la sortie de la classe ?

_ Ok ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Martin.

_ Tu vois, elle a bien voulu ! Je suis sûr que j'ai une chance avec elle ! dit avec arrogance Martin, faisant rire son ami.

_ J'adore quand tu fais ça ! s'exclama en riant Remus.

_ Quand je fais quoi ? demanda avec étonnement Martin.

_ Quand tu fais le malin, en pensant que toutes les filles qui te sourient t'aiment ! Tu es d'un éternel optimisme !

_ Oh, c'est facile de parler pour toi, alors que toutes les filles de la classe te sourient tout le temps bêtement, et te courent après à chaque jeu… Il n'y a que Saraphina qui ne te colle pas, et c'est juste pour ça que tu es jaloux !

         Remus arrêta aussitôt de rire, avec l'impression de s'être pris une douche froide en pleine figure. Les deux garçons ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre :

_ C'est idiot de ne plus se parler pour ça…

_ Ouais ! Tope-la !

         Et ils recommencèrent à parler. Remus n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur ami que Martin. Ils se chamaillaient parfois, mais ils finissaient toujours par se pardonner. Ils se disaient presque tout. Et même si Martin était un moldu et qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, au contraire de Remus qui montrait régulièrement des signes de pouvoirs surnaturels (Bonneteau en ayant souvent fait les frais, ce qui ne faisait qu'alimenter sa haine envers le garçon), il n'y avait jamais eu de jalousie entre eux. Du moins Remus en était intimement persuadé.

         Martin avait rangé ses affaires au moins un quart d'heure avant la fin de la journée, et il s'agitait impatiemment sur sa chaise. Remus le regarda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, lever impatiemment la main quand l'heure fut venue pour en prévenir le professeur. Bonneteau fronça les sourcils dans leur direction, et après un raclement de gorge il continua la leçon.

         Remus ne sut jamais si c'était pour punir _l'impertinent Martin_ qui avait osé lui rappeler la fin du cours, ou si c'était simplement pour le plaisir de voir les faces de ses élèves se rallonger de plus en plus de désespoir, mais le Maître les garda un quart d'heure de plus que l'heure prévu avant de leur donner sans enthousiasme mais avec un mince sourire légèrement sarcastique les devoirs.

         Bonneteau détestait ses élèves, autant les moldus (qu'il méprisait) que les futurs sorciers (car il les trouvaient méprisants à son égard).

         Et les élèves détestaient Bonneteau.

         Juste retour des choses.

_ Vous pouvez sortir, dans le calme,  ou je vous garde encore cinq minutes de plus… dit celui-ci à la fin des cours avec un sourire doucereux sur les lèvres.

         Tout le monde sortit en silence, mais Martin réussit à sortir en premier. Remus scanna la clase et s'aperçut que Nina était aussi sortit dans les premiers avec sa bande d'amie. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait envie de sortir de la classe ou pour rejoindre Martin ? Remus ne savait pas pourquoi cette question le hantait tellement.

         Il sortit vers les derniers, sans se presser, toujours calme, en parlant avec Elisa, une jolie blonde aux yeux verts pétillants de malice. Mais pas autant que ceux de Nina.

**_        Point de vue de Saraphina :_**

         J'hésitais en me dirigeant vers Martin. Je ne voyais pas Remus, il avait dû sortir après moi… Et s'il ne venait pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas faire le détour… Et je devrais avoir Martin sur le dos durant tout le trajet… Déprimant… C'est pas qu'il est moche ou quelque chose comme ça... A vrai dire, il est gentil, mais… Mais il est _vraiment_ collant à la fin. Et il est immature, surtout par rapport à Remus…

         Remus, lui, il a la _classe_… Pas pour rien qu'aucune fille ne peut lui résister… J'ai un grand sourire en pensant à lui. Il est si… parfait… en fait, presque trop, ça fait presque peur, et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. 

         Mon père m'a toujours dit que l'espoir fait vivre, et que c'est parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'espoir et de rêves qu'il avait osé aborder ma mère. Généralement, après ça, mes parents se regardent avec tendresse, et je me sens un peu exclue.

         Remus arrive en train de parler avec Elisa, et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. C'est plus fort que moi. Il se dirige vers nous avec son habituel sourire, simple et déconcertant, innocent. Ma mère dit toujours qu'il est « bien mignon le petit Lupin… Je comprends pourquoi il a son petit succès » et même si à chaque fois ça me fait grogner ou rougir, je suis bien d'accord avec elle. Mais j'aimerais bien être la seule à  l'avoir remarqué.

_ On y va ? demande-t-il en levant un sourcil et en nous questionnant du regard, avec un petit sourire.

         Tout simplement adorable… _ Ferme-la bouche et avance sinon il va encore plus te prendre pour une gourde._

         Finalement, la ballade se passe bien. Malgré le fait que Martin n'arrête pas de sautiller partout et de se vanter sur ses prétendus exploits. Ma mère dit que c'est parce que Martin a un complexe d'infériorité de ne pas être un sorcier, et en plus d'être ami avec Remus, qui a montré à de nombreuses reprises des dons pour la magie, et que du coup, il essaie de se rehausser son amour propre.

         Ma mère dit que c'est normal et compréhensible, mais moi, ça m'agace. Je préfère Remus qui n'a jamais l'air de se rendre compte de son charisme, et qui n'est jamais arrogant.

_ Je vais devoir vous laisser ! dit Martin à une intersection.

         Il serre la main de Remus en faisant un truc compliqué avec son poing et en se tapant les mains à la fin. Ils font ça très sérieusement, comme un rituel, et c'est vrai que c'en est devenu un. Les garçons parfois, je vous jure…

         Ensuite Martin s'avance vers moi, et les joues un peu roses, il me fait la bise. Je lève les sourcils, un peu agacée par ce qui est devenu aussi un rituel, mais beaucoup moins amusant.

         Quand Martin est partit, Remus hésite. Je me sens un peu rougir. Je comprends ce qu'il pense. Il se demande pourquoi il devrait m'accompagner alors que son meilleur ami n'est plus l

_ Ca te dérange pas si je continue avec toi ? demande-t-il en me regardant sérieusement.

         Je ne voie pas comment il est possible d'être _dérangée_ par le fait d'être raccompagnée par Remus, mais je garde ça pour moi.

_ Bien sur ! dis-je avec un sourire.

         Il y a un instant de gêne entre nous quand nous commençons à marcher. Mais finalement elle se dissipe vite et nous discutons passionnément de notre détesté Maître. Quand j'arrive devant chez moi nous sommes tous les deux en train de rire et de parler de Poudlard, en imaginant à quoi elle doit ressembler… 

         Remus me dit quelque chose et nous éclatons de rire. Je lui jette un coup d'œil discret. Il rit, et il a les joues rouges, mais surtout ses yeux gris couleur argent pétillent et font ressortir le noir de ses pupilles… Il est vraiment beau. Tout simplement (en fait, j'ai vraiment envie de dire « Remus is handsome » or « he's cute », je trouve que ça sonne mieux… Je sais pas pourquoi…^^)

         Nous sommes arrivés devant ma maison et nous nous arrêtons devant le portail. Il me sourit :

_ A demain alors…

         Il a les joues toujours rouges, et il a un immense sourire. Mon cœur bat à toute allure… Il se penche vers moi et me laisse un léger baiser sur la joue. Je crois que je ne peux plus bouger. Mais lui a encore la possibilité de mouvement et il s'éloigne en faisant un petit signe de la main et en me disant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. _Réagis imbécile !_

         Je lui fais un grand sourire et un geste de la main, mais je suis incapable de parler. Je souris toujours, mon cœur est rempli de joie, et palpite trop vite. Mais c'est vraiment agréable… J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en coton, et qu'il va s'envoler… C'est vraiment bizarre…

***

         **_DEUXIEME ACTE :  Ballade au clair de lune…_**

***

**_        Point de vue de Nina :_**

         Quand j'entre ma mère m'appelle du haut des escaliers :

_ Zara ? C'est toi ? Tu aurais pu rentrer plus tôt, tu sais bien qu'aujourd'hui ton père n'est pas bien… dit d'une voix nerveuse ma mère en descendant des escaliers, je vais préparer une potion de sommeil, pendant ce temps ne fais pas de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ton père et met la table…

         J'hoche la tête en me dirigeant vers la salle à manger. C'est au moment de sortir les assiettes que mon père commence à gémir de douleur. J'entends ma mère qui monte aussitôt les escaliers :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, chéri, j'arrive ! Ne bouge pas j'amène l'anti-dou…

         BLAM ! Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, accompagné du cri d'effroi et de surprise de ma mère. Je cours aussitôt dans la provenance du bruit, pour voir ma mère, affalée par terre, gémissant en tenant sa cheville qui fait un angle bizarre. 

_ Maman, ça va aller ? demandais-je avec inquiétude, les larmes m'obstruant la vue.

_ Ca va aller, dit ma mère avec difficulté en avalant sa salive.

         Elle sort sa baguette et se lance un sortilège. La cheville est guérie. Ma mère n'est pas médicomage pour rien, pensai-je avec une pointe de fierté. Mais elle pleure toujours et je viens dans ses bras.

_ Je  crois que je vais appeler une collègue pour s'occuper de toi ma puce, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi ce soir, avec ton père… Et je suis si fatiguée…

         Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux et j'hoche la tête pour lui dire que je suis d'accord.

         Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ma mère vient me voir. J'ai une petite valise de prête à côté de moi. Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire :

_ Nora Lupin t'attend, tu vas prendre la poudre de cheminette… J'ai été la voir, elle accepte avec joie. Et puis tu pourras voir le petit Lupin comme ça, et Nora est une femme adorable.

         Je me sens aussitôt toute timide. Ma mère connaît bien Nora Lupin, la mère de Remus, car elle est aussi médicomage et elles travaillent dans le même établissement, mais moi je ne la connais pas trop et en plus… C'est la mère de Remus… Elle va découvrir que j'aime son fils c'est sûr... Et alors…

         Je tremble en imaginant les terribles conséquences que cela aurait. Je lance un regard noir à ma mère, qui me demande, l'air étonnée :

_ Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire ? Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien pourtant…

         Aucune psychologie… Mais ma mère semble si fatiguée que je lui pardonne de me rendre ridicule, et je me dirige vers la cheminée.

**_        Point de vue de Remus Lupin :_**

_ Chéri ! Nous allons avoir une invitée ! Habille-toi bien et j'espère que ta chambre est bien rangée !

         Je grogne. Je déteste quand ma mère m'appelle comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé de trois ans. C'est vexant.

_ Oui M'man !

         Je range quelques affaires dans un tiroir fourre-tout, mais Lethrow l'elfe de maison a rangé ma chambre dans la matinée. J'imagine que ma mère a du inviter une de ses collègues pour le thé. Cela arrive régulièrement, ma mère est du genre sociable. Même si elle me couve parfois un peu trop.

         Je vais devoir faire l'enfant bien sage, et essayer de ne pas rougir ridiculement quand Maman, avec fierté, vantera mes résultats scolaires et mon intelligence, et en disant comme d'habitude, en carrant les épaules, que j'irais sûrement à Serdaigle, comme elle. Et je n'arrêterais pas de bégayer et d'avoir envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre.

         Ma mère est une femme qui impose son caractère déterminé à tout le monde. Elle est très belle, et respire la confiance en soi. Elle ne doute jamais d'elle, et je sais qu'elle a toujours raison. Malheureusement. Mais je l'adore quand même. Je vérifie dans la glace de l'escalier que je suis bien coiffé et bien habillé pour que maman ne crise pas.

_ Bonjour ! dis-je avec un sourire aimable.

         Et j'ai bien du mal à garder un sourire tranquille quand je vois qui est l'invité. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et qu'il est comprimé dans mon estomac. Elle est là, en train de regarder ses pieds, l'air gênée, et se balançant de l'un sur l'autre doucement. Maman a dû l'inviter et elle n'a pas su refuser… J'ai l'air de quoi moi ? Je suis complètement ridicule…

_ Salut Nina…

         Ma voix n'a pas l'enthousiasme que j'avais espéré y mettre. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux de voir Nina, mais maintenant elle va savoir que je l'aime si ma mère n'arrête pas de la couver du regard et de l'inviter… Je lance un regard noir à ma mère qui m'a mis dans une si difficile position.  
  
_ Phina va dormir à la maison ce soir… commence ma mère avec un sourire ravi.

         Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le choc. Elle l'a invité à dormir ? Mais à quoi ma mère pensait ! Je sais qu'elle a des instincts de marieuse pour son fils, mais quand même ! C'est gênant et humiliant presque !

_… car son père est malade et sa mère est fatiguée donc ils ne pourront pas s'occuper d'elle. Vous n'avez qu'à aller goûter et ensuite faire vos devoirs, ça sera plus facile à faire à deux que seul… Et Remus, tu montreras à Phina sa chambre, la chambre d'ami.

         Nina me suit sans parler dans la cuisine, l'air aussi embarrassé que moi. Il y a un silence embarrassant avant que j'ose prendre la parole :

_ Alors… comme ça… ton père est malade ?

_         Remus ! Quelle imagination ! Tu pouvais pas parler d'autre chose ?_

         Mais le premier pas est fait, et après quelques hésitations nous commençons  parler et à nous détendre.

***

         La journée s'est bien passée… Jethrow avait fait sa spécialité en dessert, un gâteau délicieux avec de la crème fouettée. J'ai ensuite amené Nina dans sa chambre, à côté de la mienne, une petite chambre dans les tons bleus et bronze. La mienne est dans les ton bois et rouges. C'est ma mère qui s'est occupé de la décoration de la maison, comme un peu tout le reste. Mon père ne fait qu'acquiescer et sourire gentiment.

_ Bonne nuit ! dis-je avec un sourire à Nina.

         Elle rit doucement et me souhaite la même chose. Et avant que j'aie pu partir, elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et me dépose un baiser sur la joue, aussi léger qu'une plume. Et comme une plume j'ai l'impression que je vais m'envoler quand je lui souris et qu'elle va dans sa chambre.

         La vie me semble parfaite… Je caresse doucement la joue où elle m'a embrassé… Je suis sûr que mes joues doivent irradier une puissante couleur rouge, parfaitement en harmonie avec les coloris de ma chambre…

***

         _Je cours sans jamais m'arrêter derrière elle. Elle rit et chante une chanson dénuée de sens mais qui résonne à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Son rire est si agréable à entendre. Elle rie  moi aussi. Et je me retrouve projeter devant elle et je l'attrape. Les manifestations magiques arrivent toujours à point…  Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, sur la bouche…Ses joues comme ses lèvres sont délicieusement rouges et ses yeux brillent… Et…_

         Je me réveille. Ce qui m'a réveillé, c'est un bruit dans la maison d'une personne qui marche. Mais j'ai du rêver…

         Je me lève en m'essuyant mes yeux et en essayant en vain de rattraper mon rêve… Mais plus j'essaie de m'en souvenir, plus il m'échappe. Je sais juste que c'était un rêve très agréable et que je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller…

         Je m'appuie contre le rebord de la fenêtre et je regarde paisiblement la belle lune bien ronde qui éclaire le parc comme en plein jour. Ca a toujours eu le don de me détendre, de me rendre paisible. Cette douceur, c'est si agréable…

         Et soudain, je voie une silhouette qui se faufile dans l'ombre des arbres. Il fait trop noir pour que je voie ce que c'est, je voie seulement une masse noire qui se tapit dans les bosquets. Et soudain, le doute. Ce bruit de pas que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ? Nina n'aurait quand même pas osé aller dehors la nuit ?

         Je me dirige en faisant le minimum de bruit possible vers sa chambre et j'ouvre doucement la porte. Je m'attends à être rassuré par une présence rassurante sous les draps, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les draps sont défaits, mais il n'y a personne dedans…

         Et j'entends un hurlement dehors…

_ Oh mon Dieu… murmurai-je.

         Je me précipite en bas. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'aller dehors ? Il y a des chiens errants, ou d'autres animaux dangereux la nuit ! Surtout quand on est seul ! J'ouvre la porte du jardin et je cours vers la forêt où j'ai vu tout à l'heure cette masse noire qui devait être Nina. Je crie son nom mais elle n'a pas l'air de m'entendre.

         Mais quelque chose d'autre a entendu. Je voie deux yeux jaunes me regarder fixement du bosquet, et une masse noire se découpe dans l'obscurité. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Ce n'est pas Nina… Mais où est-elle alors ? Et… Et ce loup ne ressemble pas aux loups que j'ai pu voir… Il semble plus puissant... Il avance avec grâce, élégance et lenteur vers moi, et ses yeux ont une lueur de cruauté bien humaine… Et il semble presque sourire, une sorte de rictus sadique…

         Et mon cerveau se dégèle : « COURS !!! »

         **_Point de vue de Nina :_**

****

****

         Je me lève doucement et vais regarder la lune bien ronde. Elle est si belle, si magique… Et pourtant. Mes yeux se voilent, et je vais dans le salon, là où il y a un balcon. Je m'assieds et regarde tristement le jardin et la forêt. Pourquoi ?

         Mon père n'avais jamais mérité ça, j'en suis sur. Il n'avait pas mérité de se transformer tous les mois douloureusement…

         Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe là, à rêvasser, et à me souvenir avec un sourire du rougissement des joues de Remus, et de la douceur de sa peau, et de ses beaux yeux gris argentés…

         Et soudain je sursaute. J'ai du rêver ! Je pensais à lui, et ça doit être pour ça qu'inconsciemment je l'ai vu ! Je me frotte les yeux énergiquement et regarde plus loin là où j'avais aperçu une tête aux cheveux blonds… Et je n'ai pas rêvé. Il est là, planté, sans bouger, devant un loup qui s'approche doucement vers lui… Et ce loup doit être mon père !

         Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi et je lui crie de courir même si il ne m'entend pas. Mais il commence néanmoins à courir. Il court beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne court d'habitude, et si ce n'était pas l'instant j'admirerais sa façon élastique et gracieuse de courir. Mais ce n'est pas le moment et je rentre en courant dans le salon avant de crier :

_ Vite ! MONSIEUR LUPIN !!! MADAME LUPIN !!! REMUS EST DEHORS FACE À UN LOUP-GAROU ! VITE !!!

         Je suis complètement hystérique. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris à Remus d'aller dehors ? Oh mon Dieu… Les larmes brouillent ma vision. Je cours vers la chambre des Lupin et frappe comme une folle à leur porte. Madame Lupin m'ouvre, la tête encore ensommeillée, et me dit, les yeux bouffis :

 _Tu dois rêver, Remus doit être tranquillement dans sa chambre…

_ Nan, je l'ai vu dehors alors que je regardais la lune et…

         Je ne peux pas en dire plus et j'éclate en sanglots hystériques. Cela semble inquiéter madame Lupin qui semble tout d'un coup bien réveillé. Elle court vers la chambre de son fils pendant que M. Lupin se lève et se dirige en courant vers la cuisine. Il revient avec un énorme couteau en argent et je prends peur :

_ Ne tuez pas mon père ! S'il vous plait !

         Mais à ce moment-là, Mme Lupin crie d'une voix aussi hystérique que la mienne :

_ Edward ! Il n'est pas dan son lit !

         Et j'entends madame Lupin s'évanouir. Edward ne m'entend plus, il est parti en courant, son couteau à la main, vers le jardin, en criant comme un fou :

_ Remus ! Remus ! Tu m'entends ? Viens vers moi ! Vite ! 

         Et moi je continue à crier comme une hystérique :

_ Ne tuez pas mon père ! S'il vous plait, ne le tuez pas !

         Je pleure, et les sanglots m'empêchent de parler. Je monte vers Nora Lupin et essaie en vain de la réveiller. Quand je la réveille enfin, elle me regarde avec une seconde de stupéfaction avant de se relever d'un bond et de partir en courant en me disant bien de rester là où je suis. 

         De toute façon, je ne peux plus bouger.

         Après un instant où mes sanglots m'empêchent de faire n'importe quoi j'arrive à me diriger vers le balcon d'où j'ai vu Remus. Mon cœur se serre et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut échanger de place avec mon estomac…

         Je regarde dehors, mais je ne voie rien… Cependant, j'entends. J'entends des hurlements, des cris, des sanglots hystériques… Et soudainement, je reconnais la voix de Remus :

_ Papa !

         C'est un cri d'espoir et de soulagement mélangés… Et j'ai moi aussi une lueur d'espoir qui entre dans mes yeux embués.

         **_Point de vue de Remus :_**

****

         Je cours. Je ne fais que ça. Courir, courir, courir, encore et encore… Mais je ne suis pas fatigué. Au contraire, l'adrénaline et la peur qui me pousse me donne des ailes. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça car je sais qu'une seconde d'inattention peut m'être fatale…

         Le loup-garou me poursuit, et j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi comme un chat avec une souris… Mais je ne m'attarde pas trop là-dessus, je ne pense pas, je marche juste en mode réflexe…

         Eviter la butte, passer entre les deux arbres où il ne pourra pas se faufiler, sauter au-dessus de ceci, passer en dessous de cela…

         Et dans ma tête résonne alors une mélodie qui me paraît oh combien ! ironique… Mais j'entends quand même la douce voix de Nina qui chantonne, à moitié essoufflée :

_« Promenons-nous…dans les bois…_

_Pendant que le loup… n'y est pas…_

_Si le loup… y était…_

_Il nous man-ge-rait ! »_

         Et soudainement, ce n'est plus Nina qui chante dans ma tête mais une voix encore inconnue, celle qui deviendra plus tard la petite voix dans ma tête, et qui chante d'un air lugubre :

_« Ne te promène pas dans les bois…_

_Pendant que le loup est aux abois…_

_Car il n'aura d'autre choix…_

_Et il te mangera ! »_

Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un rictus amer et ironique. L'espoir commence à diminuer. Ca fait combien de temps que je cours comme ça ?

         Et soudainement, la lueur d'espoir… J'entend mon père qui m'appelle pas loin, et je cours vers lui, avec des larmes de soulagement.

_ PAPA !

         J'y suis presque, il n'est qu'à quelques mères, mais soudain il crie en fixant quelque chose derrière moi, toujours courant, un couteau dans la main :

_ Remus ! Derrière toi !

         Je me retourne mais c'est déjà trop tard. Je vois une chose qui bondit sur moi et me fait tomber. Et en tombant, une griffe du loup-garou se plante dans mon estomac. Il roule au-dessus de moi, et la griffe glisse, me coupant d'une ligne droite et bien nette la peau sur une bonne vingtaine de centimètre. Douleur atroce… Je vois le sang gicler, j'entends mon père crier, tout se brouille autour de moi.

         Mais il n'y a que la douleur qui compte maintenant…

***

                  **_TROIXIEME ACTE : Faire face avec le monstre…_**

***

_ … Pauvre garçons… si jeune…des blessure partout… Sortira un jour… on ne sait pas… Sa mère en larme…

_ …Espoir ?… Veux dire… juste griffé… entendu dire que seule la morsure…

_ Malheureusement… Du moment que c'est une blessure faite par… aucun espoir… 

_ Et l'homme… tué… on l'a retrouvé… mutilé.. 

         Je me réveille doucement avec un mal de crâne atroce, et j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire, mais les voix deviennent de plus en plus éloignées… De qui parlaient-ils ? Que s'est-il pass ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

_ REMUS !

         Un cri déchirant et soulagé de ma mère qui me prend dans ses bras. Elle a les yeux rougis, et elle a perdu au moins quinze kilos. Et surtout, elle qui avait de merveilleux cheveux châtains clair, a maintenant des mèches de cheveux gris… C'est ça, plus que les yeux rougis qui me choque.

         Elle me serre dans ses bras en sanglotant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère perdre le contrôle de ses émotions avant, et ça me fait peur…

_ Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ? demandais-je d'un ton pressant.

_ Oh, mon petit, mon tout petit... dit-elle en pleurant et en me berçant contre elle, j'ai tellement cru que j'allais te perdre toi aussi… Ca fait trois semaines que tu es dans le coma… Tu n'imagines même pas l'inquiétude que j'avais…

_ Où est Papa ?

_ Il est… à la maison, dit ma mère après un temps d'hésitation.

         Et elle recommence à éclater en sanglot. Moi qui n'aie jamais vu ma mère pleurer, ça me fait un choc… Et c'est à mon tour de la bercer.

_ Je ne vous dérange pas ? J'aimerais lui annoncer la nouvelle pendant que vous êtes là… dit d'un ton froid et inexpressif un médicomage d'une quarantaine.

_ Bien… Bien sur... balbutie ma mère en me serrant davantage contre elle.

_ Suite à votre escapade nocturne, vous avez été blessé. Une longue griffe précisément. Le problème, c'est que cette cicatrice ne disparaîtra jamais.

         Je ne voie pas pourquoi ma mère semble si grave et si triste ni pourquoi le médicomage me regarde, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il me jugeait et me méprisait, me rendant coupable d'une faute que je ne comprenais pas. Et vint alors la première mauvaise nouvelle d'une longue suite. Et je devais regretter amèrement les jours heureux avant cette maudite pleine lune :

_ C'était un loup-garou. Et comme il s'était lui-même blessé, il avait de son sang sur ses griffes. En vous griffant, il vous a transmis de son sang infecté, et… Vous êtes maintenant un loup-garou.

         Je suis choqué. Et par la nouvelle, et surtout par la façon dont le médicomage a craché le mot et m'a regardé avec haine et un rictus. Sans aucune once de compassion ou de compréhension. Un vrai mur. Et il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Comme si je n'en étais pas digne. Ou plutôt, comme si je n'en étais plus digne… Première désillusion.

_ De ce fait, vous n'êtes plus non plus reconnu comme humain mais comme demi-humain par la loi et les gens, et vous devrez aller vous faire recenser au département des Hybrides et animaux magiques.

         Il part. Sans dire au revoir. Et ma mère me sert contre elle. Je sens ses larmes mouiller mon visage. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pleure, mais seulement une larme de chaque œil coule. Ma mère me les essuies, avec un faible sourire :

_ On va devoir se serrer les coudes tous les deux… Mais on y arrivera…

_ Ma…Maman ? Et Papa ?

         Ma mère me regarde avec tristesse :

_ Papa… Papa n'est plus là… 

         Deuxième désillusion. Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle. Mes yeux se brouillent, mais aucune larme ne tombe, malgré mes sanglots hystériques et mes « Pourquoi ? »

         En moins de dix minutes, je suis passé de l'enfant à l'adulte sans passer l'adolescence. J'ai pris vingt ans et mon regard eut alors une teinte voilée, une lueur hantée…

         Et pour métaboliser ce changement, quand je me regardais dans la glace, en plus de mes cernes et des mes yeux rouges, je m'aperçus que mes yeux avaient changés. Ils avaient perdus leur couleur gris argenté pour prendre une superbe couleur dorée, ambre, avec des reflets caramels sur les bords… Mais ces yeux avaient quelque chose d'encore plus différent encore. Ce n'était plus des yeux d'enfant, c'était des yeux d'adulte.

*** 

_ Remus ? Ca va aller… Je vais t'emmener dans une cabane où tu pourras te transformer… Des sortilèges ont été posés dessus et tu ne pourras pas en sortir tant que tu seras un loup… Je viendrais demain te chercher, et je te soignerais si jamais tu as une blessure… Mais il ne devrait pas y en avoir, ne pense pas à ça mon petit Remus !

         Ma mère sait très bien que j'aurais des blessures. Elle a cherché dans des bouquins et dans l'un c'était marqué que durant la pleine lune, les loups-garous se mutilaient eux-même s'ils ne pouvaient pas manger d'humain. Je le sais car je l'ai lu aussi ce bouquin… Elle veut simplement me rassurer, mais elle n'y arrive pas. J'ai tellement peur… Et si j'arrivais quand même à m'échapper ? 

         Je ne suis toujours pas retourner à l'école car entre mes blessures et maintenant la pleine lune je peux à peine marcher. Je suis fatigué, j'ai constamment mal au dos et à mes blessures, et ma plaie, la cause de tout, est toujours béante et ne se refermera qu'une fois que je me serais transformé pour la première fois en loup-garou… C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et j'ai du mal à marcher. Ma peau a une pâleur inhabituelle et j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un cadavre ambulant.

         Mais c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

         Je suis ma mère jusqu'à une petite cabane, d'une pièce, aux murs nus, et où il n'y a aucun décor… Où il n'y a rien. Pour ma sécurité. Pour que je ne puisse pas les casser et me blesser avec en voulant boire du sang… Je frissonne.

         Elle me serre dans ses bras et sanglote. Maman a beaucoup maigri. Et le fait que Papa ne soit plus là ne l'aide pas… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui en reparler, et je n'ose pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas… Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir… Je sanglote moi aussi, mais sans verser de larmes. C'est une des choses à laquelle je dois m'habituer. Le fait que je sois un monstre et que je ne puisse du coup pas pleurer plus de deux larmes à la fois…

         Ma mère finit par quitter la pièce après m'avoir laissé un énorme plateau de nourriture et avoir fait apparaître un canapé pour que je puisse m'asseoir en attendant la transformation. Mais je n'ai pas faim. Je me force quand même à manger, en pensant que peut-être cela diminuerait mon envie de sang.

         Et soudain, alors que je suis en train de me beurrer un toast d'un air déprimé, une première douleur arrive. C'est ma plaie… J'ai l'impression de revivre la douleur mille fois plus fort et le bandage que ma mère a fait me semble alors ridicule… Des larmes s'écoulent en flot de mes yeux, comme un torrent, sous le coup de la douleur…

         C'est insoutenable… Je n'arrive plus à respirer et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Et je VEUX mourir… Je veux que le loup me tue ou que l'homme me tue, mais je ne veux plus souffrir…

         Mais ma peine n'est pas finie, et quand je sens la douleur s'étendre dans mon corps entier, je ne m'entends même plus hurler tellement la douleur est forte… 

         J'ai l'impression que je suis déchiqueter en morceaux, j'ai l'impression que je suis écartelé, que je suis brûlé, que je…

         Et soudainement, la douleur atteint un nouveau paroxysme… J'étais replié par terre, mais maintenant je suis complètement raide, à quatre pattes, et je ne peux plus rien faire à part hurler de douleur…

         Et je voie mes membres changer, se transformer dans des sursauts de douleur auxquels je ne m'habituerais jamais… Je vois mes jambes et mes bras devenir des pattes, je sens que mon nez et ma bouche se rejoignent et s'allongent pour former un museau.

         Et j'entends à nouveau la voix goguenarde dans ma tête, celle que j'ai entendue fredonner quand le loup me courrait après, qui me dit « Tu croyais t'échapper… Tu croyais que tu pourrais combattre le loup… Mais tu vois, ce soir… c'est moi qui fais la loi ! »

         Et après ça je n'entends plus rien, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis un loup-garou qui déploie enfin sa puissance et qui crie sa victoire à la lune…

***

         Mal à la tête… L'impression que mon crâne est coupé en deux… L'impression que mon corps est en morceaux… L'impression que le loup m'a vidé de toute mon énergie…

         J'ouvre les yeux « Le loup t'as aussi vidé de ton sang …». Oui… Je saigne de partout, et si j'en crois les marques rouges sur les murs, j'ai dû essayer de me jeter dessus de toute ma force pour les faire tomber… Et je n'ai pas réussi.

         Je n'arrive même pas à déployer mes muscles qui me semblent brisés, et ma jambe ne répond plus. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger la tête. Je suis parcouru d'un immense frisson qui me fit mal partout, comme s'il réveillait toutes les douleurs, et je gémis faiblement. J'ai la gorge qui me fait mal, et la voix cassée, faible… Le loup a dû beaucoup hurler cette nuit…

         Et j'ai le visage inondé de larmes. J'ai tellement pleuré de douleur que je vois que mes larmes ont même laissé des sillons sur mon corps. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne peux presque plus pleurer quand je suis humain… La transformation épuise toutes mes réserves.

_ Remus ? Ça va ? dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras doucement, tendrement, et en commençant à guérir mes blessures.

         Elle me fait boire une potion, et je me rends compte de quelque chose. Mes sens sont beaucoup plus développés… Comme si le loup avait laissé une partie de ses capacités dans mon corps humain… Il y a des couleurs que je ne voyais pas et que je vois, par exemple, ma mère diffuse une couleur rouge, ou plutôt des rayons rouges, c'est assez bizarre… Et les traces de sang sur le mur ont une légère couleur diaphane…

         De même j'entends plus de sons… J'entends la musique que fait le bruit des feuilles et la mélodie des oiseaux…J'entends même le bruit des larmes sur les joues de ma mère… C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression que toute une partie de mon cerveau jusque là inutilisée vient de se développer…

         Mais je suis tellement exténué que je m'endors dans les bras de ma mère, épuisé.

***

**_                QUATRIEME ACTE : Mais qui est le plus cruel des enfants et du loup ?_**

***

         **_Point de vue de Remus Janus Lupin, loup-garou :_**

****

         Il m'a fallu une semaine pour me remettre de ma première transformation, et c'est après une longue absence que je réintégrais les bancs de l'école. Et je m'aperçus rapidement que quelque chose avait chang

         Quelque chose peut-être dans le regard des autres, qui me regardaient avec soupçon, avec méfiance, voir avec hostilité, ou même, comme M. Bonneteau, avec un sourire satisfait et cruel. J'étais étonné, mais je ne m'attardais pas là-dessus. En classe, Martin s'était installé à côté de Nina, qui avait les yeux rougis et qui évita mon regard. 

         Ca me fait mal de les voir assis là, tous les deux, même si Nina avait l'air beaucoup moins heureuse que Martin d'être assise à cette place.

         Le cours se passa très mal. Tout le monde me jetait des regards à la dérobée. Et c'est vrai que je ne payais pas de mine… J'avais des cernes, des yeux rouges, je semblais pâle et fatigué, et j'avais une lueur triste dans mes yeux maintenant dorés.

         Quand la récréation arriva enfin, je respirais enfin et j'eus un petit sourire en pensant qu'enfin je pourrais parler à quelqu'un car Théo qui était assis à côté de moi n'avait pas été des plus bavards.

         Je me dirigeais vers Martin, mais il était déjà sorti. Je lui lançais un regard surpris, et je le suivis dans la cours de récré. Je voulais lui parler, lui demander pourquoi tout le monde me regardait si bizarrement. Quand il me vit, il fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien, avant de me demander tout à trac, quand je fus à quelques mètres de lui :

_ C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que tu es un loup-garou ?

_ Ou…oui… Pourquoi ? Ca ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons toujours été amis jusque là, ce n'est pas ça qui…

         Mais si. C'était cela qui… Martin s'éloigna de moi aussitôt, en me regardant avec hostilité et méchancet :

_ Je ne veux plus avoir rien à faire avec toi… 

_ Mais… Martin…

_ Ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom s'il te plait ! dit-il d'un ton sec.

         Je ne bougeais même plus, le regardant avec incrédulité. Des gens s'étaient rapprochés de nous, mais je m'aperçus qu'aucun n'avaient l'air de mon côté. Mai je n'étais pas un peureux, je voulais savoir ce qu'ils me reprochaient :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je en m'adressant à tous, je vous connais depuis toujours, vous vous disiez mes amis et…

_ Nous avons été tes amis, quand tu étais comme nous, dit Théo avec un air mauvais, mais tu n'es plus comme nous… Tu es un monstre et nos parents nous ont dit ce qu'il fallait faire aux monstres comme toi…

         _Monstre… Monstre… Monstre…_

___ Tu n'es qu'une bête qui ne mérite même pas de vivre, renchérit une fille.

_ Et ton père, on dit qu'il est parti car il ne supportait pas d'avoir un fils comme toi... continua quelqu'un d'une voix méchante.

_ Non. Son père n'est pas parti, dit Martin avec une satisfaction morbide,  son père s'est suicid ! Il n'a pas pu supporter de vivre avec un fils loup-garou !

         Je reculais, comme frappé par la foudre. Je me retrouvais collé au mur et je glissais lentement, sans détacher mes yeux de la trentaine de personne qui m'entouraient, avec un air à faire froid dans le dos. Ma vue exacerbée me faisait mal à la tête, et quand Martin, qui était le plus prêt, me donna un coup de pied, je ne réagis même pas. Ni au deuxième, et au troisième.

         Et pourtant j'avais mal… Ca ravivait mes plaies et mes douleurs… Mais ma tête glissa dans mes mains et je sanglotais. J'étais un monstre... Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison finalement, peut-être que je ne valais pas mieux... Non ! Non, je valais mieux que ça ! Mais… Mais je semblais être le seul à le savoir…

_ Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! cracha une voix beaucoup trop familière.

         C'était Zara. Et ses mots semblaient rageurs, combatifs, comme si elle avait envie de se battre… Elle me détestait… Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Pourquoi lui en voudrais-je ? Elle avait raison après tout… Elle avait tout le temps raison…

         Mais étrangement, les coups s'étaient arrêtés. Peut-être qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'elle me batte… Mais je n'avais pas envie de me cacher comme un lâche et de rajouter ça à la liste de mes défauts et je relevais doucement la tête. Mais ce n'était pas à moi que Zara parlait. Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle frappait. C'était Martin. Elle lui donna une violente gifle, et il mit une seconde ou deux à s'en remettre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Phina ?

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS VOUS ATTAQUER A AUTANT SUR UNE SEULE PERSONNE !

_ Mais, il… C'est un loup-garou !

_ Et bien ? Toi tu es bien un crétin, pourtant il ne t'a jamais tapé à ce que je sache ?

_ Tu n'es qu'une idiote Saraphina ! C'est un monstre ! Comment… Comment peux-tu t'attacher à lui en sachant ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un monstre moi…

_ Ah bon ? dit Nina d'un ton plus calme, je n'en suis pas si sure que toi figure-toi !

         Et elle se dirigea doucement vers moi avant de s'accroupir devant moi. J'avais toujours les yeux écarquillés. Et mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore du son, encore amplifié par mes dons, de sa colère… Elle semblait si belle, avec ses cheveux noirs très bouclés qui étaient attachés en chignon… Et ses mèches bouclées qui retombaient sur son visage quand elle était penchée comme ça vers lui… Il retint sa respiration.

_ Remus ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, ça va ?

         Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle aussi avait les yeux rouges… Je hochais la tête car je ne pouvais plus parler. Et elle mit ses bras autour de moi et me serra aussi fort qu'elle le put, m'apportant une chaleur et un réconfort indicible.

_ J'ai eu… tellement peur que tu sois mort... sanglota-t-elle contre mon épaule.

         Je caressais ses cheveux si doux, encore étonné de l'avoir là, dans le creux de mes bras. Je levais la tête et je vis que Martin me regardait avec haine avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Les autres suivirent son exemple, en me regardant avec mépris. Mais je m'en fichais. Nina, elle, était dans mes bras.

_ Ca va aller… Je ne suis pas mort… Mais c'est vrai, c'est moi qui… Je suis un loup-garou… lâchais-je dans un souffle.

_ Je sais. Et je m'en fiche. C'est moi qui ais donné l'alerte en te voyant dehors…

_ Je… J'avais vu une ombre et comme tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre… J'ai cru que c'était toi... Alors j'ai été te chercher…

_ C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en me regardant de ses grands et magnifiques yeux noirs.

         Je lui fis un mince sourire et je replaçais doucement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en caressant sa joue au passage. Elle rougit et sourit, et elle posa sa main contre la mienne.

         Je me sentais si bien, pour la première fois depuis cette nuit de pleine lune… Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_ Bien sur… chuchotais-je, tu sais, je… je t'aime…

         La fin de ma phrase était presque inaudible et je ne savais même pas pourquoi je gâchais ce moment en lui disant ça. Mais cela ne sembla rien gâcher du tout pour Nina, car son visage, déjà si beau, s'illumina :

_ Moi aussi…

         Et elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi doux et d'aussi pur. C'était comme si je ne sentais plus la douleur, et que j'allais m'envoler. Nous nous écartâmes, les joues rougies, en souriant d'un air gêné. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et :

_ Merci… soufflais-je avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser très doucement à nouveau.

***

                  **_QUATRIEME ACTE : Fuir la réalit :_**

***

**_        Point de vue de Remus Lupin, loup-garou :_**

         Le temps passa, beaucoup trop vite, de chaque pleine lune à chaque pleine lune, et cela m'effarait. A l'école, j'étais toujours avec Nina. Tous les autres m'ignoraient. Mais le pire, je pense, c'était M. Bonneteau…

         Ma mère disait avec amertume que c'était parce qu'il était un cracmol, et qu'il était jaloux des élèves sorciers car ils pouvaient aller à Poudlard. Et il était content, car il savait que moi, maintenant, je ne pourrais plus y aller.

         Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et je n'y arrive toujours pas, les raisons de la haine de cet homme. Comment quelqu'un d'équilibré peut-il se satisfaire du malheur de quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un de mentalement déséquilibr

         Il ne loupait jamais une occasion de me ridiculiser avec un rictus de plaisir devant la classe, et il s'acharnait aussi sur Zara.

         Ma mère s'était effondrée en larme quand je lui avais demandé ce qui s'était passé avec papa. En fait… il s'était tué. Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, mais je le sais. C'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter que je devienne un monstre... J'en suis sur…

         Et puis… La fin de l'année arriva. J'étais entrain de me balader tranquillement avec Nina quand elle m'apprit la nouvelle.

         **_Point de vue de Saraphina :_**

_ Zara… Tu aurais dû lui dire… Nous allons bientôt partir, tu le sais bien. J'ais déjà les papiers, mon frère a loué une maison pour nous… Tout est prêt. Tu ne peux pas rien lui dire…

_ Tu es sur ? demandais-je d'une petite voix hésitante en évitant le regard de ma mère.

_ Oui, répondit-elle fermement, si tu ne lui dis pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, et ça lui fera d'autant plus mal. Tu dois lui avoir dit avant ce soir. Je lui dirai demain sinon. Et je suis sure qu'il préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui lui annonce…

_ Je ne sais pas si…

_ Si c'est la bonne solution ? J'en suis sur ! dit ma mère en me tenant par les épaules et en me regardant fixement, l'espoir fait vivre. Ce n'est pas de l'ironie. C'est l'espoir qui ne nous a jamais quitté, et l'optimisme, qui a permis à ton père et moi de vivre ensemble et heureux, malgré qu'il soit un loup-garou. Et je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière que tu ne sois pas bornée comme les autres.

         Elle m'embrassa sur le front, et peu de temps après la sonnette retentit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte. C'était Remus qui me fit un grand sourire. Je fondis aussitôt… Comment pouvait-on en vouloir à un garçon aussi adorable, aussi mignon, aussi intelligent, aussi sympathique, aussi sportif, aussi…

_ Bonjour Remus !

_ Tu es prête pour aller à la rivière ?

         Je dis au revoir à ma mère et je mis mon sac sur mes épaules. Je pris mon vélo et suivit en riant Remus.

         L'après-midi se passa vraiment bien, j'en avais presque oublié ma mère. Mais ses mots me revinrent en mémoire. Je venais de sortir de l'eau fraîche et je me faisais sécher au soleil, assise sur le bord du promontoire, en regardant Remus nager vers moi et se soulever à la force des bras pour s'asseoir à côté de moi (spectacle plaisant et pour le moins perturbant). Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et commença à me chatouiller.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui va pas ? T'avais l'air ailleurs…

         Il arrêta de me chatouiller et me regarda d'un air soucieux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés et retombaient sur ses yeux, et au bout de chaque mèche perlaient de petites gouttes d'eau… Et ses yeux dorés me regardaient avec prévenance, sous ses jolis et fins sourcils à moitié froncés. Adorable…

         Je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres, et comme à chaque fois, j'eue l'impression qu'une nuée de papillon avait envahi mon cœur et mon estomac…

_ Tu sais… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te raconter…

_ Ah bon ? Vas-y, dis-moi…

_ Tu… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi mon père n'était plus l ?

_ Euh… Et bien… Tu ne voulais pas en parler alors…

_ En fait… Mon père est mort. Il y a quelques mois. En fait… Il a été tué... par ton père….

_ Ton… ton père était… le loup-garou qui m'a…

_ Oui... Je suis désolée… Pour lui et pour toi… Et… je ne sais pas si ta mère te l'a dit, mais ton père en voulant te protéger a… planté un couteau en argent dans… dans mon… mon père. Et… papa est mort. Et... c'est pourquoi ton père en voyant ce qu'il avait fait a perdu la tête et s'est lui-même tué d'un avada kedavra… Je… je suis désolée…

         Remus avait la bouche grande ouverte et la regardait, les yeux exorbités, sans parler.

         Il y eut un silence gênant.

_ Ca… ça va aller, Remus ?

_ Ou…oui…

_ Mais, ce n'est pas tout… ma mère a décidé de partir. Au Maroc. Nous vivrons toutes les deux, loin de ce village qui représente trop de souvenir, tu comprends ?

         Je le regardais avec appréhension, et il hocha la tête, mais il avait les yeux étrangement fixes et vides.

_ Excuse-moi je… je vais marcher un peu... Ca fait beaucoup de chose à… à entendre d'un coup…

_ Oh ! D'accord… dis-je, un peu étonnée.

         Il me regarda et me serra contre lui, avant d'embrasser mes yeux, puis mon nez et ma bouche. C'était très agréable, mais il n'avait encore jamais fait ça, et je ne comprenais pas…Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Il m'embrassa comme jamais il ne m'avait embrassé avant, comme s'il ne voulait pas me quitter, avec un peu de désespoir, mais c'était tellement… tellement agréable !

         Il s'écarta et me fit un petit sourire. Il sembla hésiter puis tourna les épaules et partit se balader.

         Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je ne le verrais plus jamais ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il venait de me dire adieu ?

         Mon cœur se serra mais je haussais les épaules et je replongeais dans l'eau froide pour me changer les idées en me rappelant la vue de Remus se hissant pour sortir de l'eau… Vue plus qu'agréable, je dois l'avouer…

         Mais quand je tournai la tête, je le vis sur son vélo entrain de pédaler, tête baisser, sans même regarder où il allait, dans une conduite plus que suicidaire.

         Pourtant, je pensais encore à ce moment-là qu'il allait revenir… J'avais encore l'espoir. Car l'espoir fait vivre.

         Mais quand l'après-midi passa, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Il ne viendrait plus… Pourtant, j'attendis, encore et encore, et je ne rentrai en pleurant que quand la nuit commença à tomber, toute seule sur mon vélo…

         **__**

**_        Point de vue de Remus Lupin, loup-garou :_**

         Je la regardais, totalement choquée, les yeux grands ouverts. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout était ma faute... Si je n'avais pas été un imbécile... Si je n'étais pas sorti cette nuit-là… Rien ne se serait pass ! Nous n'aurions pas perdu tous les deux un père ! Et je ne serais pas un loup-garou…

         Je ne peux plus penser… L'impression que le sort s'acharne sur moi… Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, désespérément. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser… Mais je ne peux pas… Non, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était de ma faute.

         A cause de mon imbécillité, j'ai tout fait foir !

         Je pédale comme un fou, sans regarder où je vais. Et je me fiche si je tombe où si je percute une voiture. Je crois même qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai _envie_  d'avoir un accident… Mais j'arrive chez moi sain et sauf. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réfléchir, mais je sais que j'aurais été un monstre de rester après elle en sachant que j'avais tué son père… Non. Je ne pouvais pas !

         Et puis… J'ai peur… Et elle va partir… Mais…je crois que je n'ai pas le courage de la revoir en sachant que si elle n'a plus de père c'est à cause de moi…

_ Remus ? demande ma mère avec inquiétude, ça va ?

_ Non…

         Et je lui raconte tout, comme si je devais épancher mon cœur. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, tout le long. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, et ensuite m'emmène devant la cheminée.

_ On doit aller les voir. Au moins pour s'excuser et savoir si elle est bien rentrée, me dit ma mère gentiment.

         Mais je n'ai pas envie du tout, mais alors pas du tout de revoir Nina… Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Arrivé dans le salon de la mère de Nina, ma mère me dépoussière et dit bonjour à sa collègue avec un sourire gêné.

_ Remus est parti en courant en apprenant la vérité, je suis désolée… Je … je venais m'excuser…

         Mais je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais que pleurer. Et cela ne s'améliora pas quand Nina apparut, les yeux rougis. Nos mères se sont regardées, gênées, et finalement, après quelques excuses, ma mère m'a ramenée. 

         Nous sommes partis six mois plus tard, quand ma mère a réussi à obtenir un poste de médicomage à St-Mangouste. Je ne me suis jamais remis je pense. J'avais fuis la seule personne qui m'avait accepté et aimé depuis que je suis loup-garou. Et puis, j'ai reçu cette lettre qui a tout bouleversé. Cette lettre qui m'acceptait à Poudlard…

         Et ce fut le début d'une autre histoire…

FIN 

_         Ca y est, fini, 31 pages sur Word ! Fière de moi ! he he…lol Et si vous voulez la suite beaucoup plus tard de nos deux persos, allez lire « Derrière le loup » !^^_

_         N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !^^_

_         Bisous et encore merci aux revieweurs de « Mon Caprice : un Maraudeur » !^^_

_         Et encore merci à Werewolf, alias Lup, pour avoir corrigé ce one-shot super rapidement !^^ (moins d'une journée après que je lui ai envoy !^__^)_

         Titou Moony 


End file.
